memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Federation mining station
}} The Federation mining station was a Federation space station class, a mining station type in Starfleet service in the 2370s decade. ( ) Specifications Like other mining stations, the Federation mining station was needed to process dilithium ore mined by mining freighters from dilithium moons. The Federation mining station could be constructed by a squadron of five workbees launched from a Federation construction ship. The station was always built with a Federation mining freighter, allowing the immediate commencement of mining operations. Because of that, mining stations would launch with a crew of 150 instead of its standard complement of 250. Additional mining freighters could be built by starbases. ( ) The Federation mining station was compatible with mining freighters from other nations when both the station and the freighter were operated by the same faction. In 2376, the Ferengi operated Mining Station Omicron and , both pieces of Starfleet hardware. ( mission: "A Call to Power") Both the station and its freighter were protected by deflector shields and equipped with transporters but carried no offensive weapons, requiring protection from armed stations or starships. Physically, the station was disk-shaped, with processing rotos situated on top and a loading bay in the bulk of hull beneath the saucer disk, open to both sides. The mining freighter would enter the bay to unload its dilithium ore, and exit when unloaded. If a station was supplied by more than one freighter, these would queue in an orderly fashion when needed. ( ) The exertior of the station was held in white and grey tones. When needed, different colors marked allegiance of the station. None, white or blue markings represented Starfleet affiliation. During Klingon supervision of Mining Station Omicron, that station was marked red. Borg assimilation led to green markings and hull enhancements. ( ) federation mining station manual.jpg|Default configuration, 2376 mining Station Beta Rom.jpg|Imperial Romulan green, 2376 mining Station Omicron.jpg|Imperial Klingon red, 2377 History Following the end of the Dominion War, a Starfleet task force led by the journeyed to the Barisa sector on stardate 53550.8 to re-establish a Federation base in this sector. The accompanying Federation construction ship built both a starbase and a Federation mining station near Barisa Prime and its dilithium moon. The Enterprise and its escorts, the and , defended the new outpost against renegade Jem'Hadar attack ships. ( mission: "Premonitions") When he arrived in the Ba'ku system, Ambassador Worf had the chance to order a mining station built near a dilithium moon of , to supply Outpost 40. ( mission: "Paradise Revisited") When Admiral Sela travelled to Dderas Station in the Devron system, she and her fleet found that the Ferengi Latinum Consortium operated Mining Station Beta and the Federation mining freighter there. These carried the orange markings of the Ferengi. When seized by Sela, they sported Star Empire green. ( mission: "A Call to Power") In 2377, Klingon forces led by Chancellor Martok himself, aboard the , arrived in the Zarush system and repopulated Starfleet facilities and ships left derelict after a violent Cardassian uprising. This included Mining Station Omicron, which was graced with Imperial red colors. ( mission: "Uprising: A Dagger at Zarush") In 2379, Starfleet Academy included Federation mining stations in their training on managing fleet resources. ( mission: "Tutorial: Economics") Appendices Connections category:space station classes category:federation space station classes category:mining station classes category:24th century space station classes category:24th century Federation space station classes